The rouge alchemist
by Devil's Alchemist
Summary: A tale about Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric's return to the world of alchemy and the fight agsinst a rouge state alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

The rouge alchemist

"Please, just come quietly. Nobody needs to get hurt." The ring of blue clad, central military stood, guns pointed at the woman. To anyone who didn't know her, she looked like an innocent defenceless woman. But the military from central HQ did know her. She was the Poison Alchemist. She had only been a state alchemist for two years. Once she was the most admired and loved alchemist but, corrupted by the power, she became something to be feared. She became dangerous and slaughtered many people. Her ability was to turn the elements in the human body into poisons which made them die in horrific ways.

"Poison alchemist. Please, all we want is to ask you a few questions." The request came from a very stern looking man. He had short black hair and dark fierce eyes. Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist.

"I want to talk to Fullmetal." Her voice was soft with a child-like pleading. Another trick she used to get people to trust and help her. Roy was aware of this and wasn't swayed by it.

"Ok. If you come with us we will bring Mr Elric to you." Roy really hated days when he had to deal with difficult people. His patience was already stretching with having the duties of colonel at central. He hated to have to wait for things to happen.

"No. I want Fullmetal brought here to me."

Sigh. Why couldn't today be one of those peaceful days? Roy had been feeling ill with a fever this morning and now he was stood here trying to stop a crazy alchemist.

"Hawkeye!"

"Yes, Sir." lieutenant Hawkeye was very quick to respond.

"I want you to find out where the Elric brothers are and have them brought here immediately. If he refuses to come, have him brought by force. Take Armstrong with you." Roy watched them leave. Hoping they would find the brothers quickly.

"Al. Hey, Al!" shouted the small, blond haired boy. His hair was worn in the trademark braid and his eyes where like liquid gold, shining with happiness and intelligence. "Al, I found it."

"Great. Nii-san, why were we looking for this book?" said the slightly taller boy. His hair was soft brown matching his soft brown eyes. His hair was worn in a simple ponytail.

The Elric brothers were sat in central library; looking through piles of old leather bound books. Each one had mysterious symbols stamped into the leather covers. Both boys were looking at the 'beginners guide to alchemy.'

"You remember what teacher said. If we want to get back into alchemy we need to start at the basics again and train both our minds and bodies." Said Edward. Ed knew that he was allowed to call Izumi Curtis by her name but he still insisted on calling her teacher. Both boys fell silent as the thought about their time on the other side of the gate. A land where physics had won over alchemy. A place called Germany.

They had spent five years in Germany. They had got jobs and learnt as much as they could about the new world they lived in. they were convinced that they would be spending the rest of their lives in this land. Alphonse had got a job as a news reporter and Edward had continued his job of helping building space crafts. Neither of the boys was willing to or able to destroy the gate. They hoped that Roy had been able to close it from the other side. Both boys had stayed close to the gate just in case anyone tried to get through. After five years of living in Germany they had given up any hope of return. Suddenly the gate had opened and out came Roy Mustang and half of the central commands military. Ed and Al had returned with Roy and the military to the alchemy world. They were then kept in hospital for two months for checks. This displeased Ed because it meant needles. Each time the nurses entered the room for blood or injections Ed was promptly held down by 10 military personal while he attempted to thrash them off and scream profanities at the nurses and military. Al had then proceeded to use impressive alchemy to destroy the gate that Roy had been unwilling to do. Central were impressed. Al was allowed to take the State alchemists exam as a reward and by request of Roy Mustang. He was given the name of Elemental alchemist. With Izumi Curtis's help they began to retrain their bodies and minds.

"It was strange returning to alchemy training, wasn't it Al?" Ed had broken out of his daydream. "Germany was a strange place though."

"Edward! Alphonse! Are you in here?!" Hawkeye had decided it would be quicker to ignore the silence rule in the library. It would be quicker to shout for them then to search every area of the library in silence.

"Hawkeye, Armstrong. What is it? You do know that you aren't supposed to shout in the library?" called Ed as he strode to the banister of the second floor. He grinned down at the two military personal below him feeling like he was top of the world.

"Mr Elric. You and your brother need to come with us. Colonel Mustang needs to see you. It is an emergency. If you refuse we are allowed to take you by force."

"Fine." Sighed Ed. He hated having to follow Roy's orders but it looked like he had no choice today. "Al we have to go. Grab your coat and let's get this over with." Ed strode away from the banister and disappeared. He then reappeared with Al beside him on the ground floor. Both wearing the State alchemist's out fit. The red coat, black boots, black pants and black shirt. On their way out Ed strode away from the group and whispered something to the librarian. She nodded once, and Ed gave her a heart breaking smile and returned to the group.

"Sorry just requesting that our private room is left undisturbed." Said Ed

"Nii-san. I wish you would stop flirting with the librarian though." Said Al, whilst trying to fight the smirk that began to spread across his face. Ed blushed and hit him with his automail arm. They all got into a black military car which would take them to the scene and the Colonel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ed! Ed! Wake up!" feeling like his whole body was as heavy as lead, Ed tried to open his eyes.

"Brother? Hawkeye? Armstrong? Where are you?" Al's voice trembled as he called out in the darkness.

"Al? Are you okay? Where are Hawkeye and Armstrong? What happened?" Ed realised that his voice sounded raspy and dry like crisp paper being scrunched up. Ed tried to search with his eyes for a sign of light. Anything that may suggest where they were. He suddenly spotted a small crack of light. It was coming around the corner of a closed door. Then he felt a movement beside him. It was warm and soft. It must be Al he thought.

Neither he nor Al could remember much of what happened after the car crash. Wait. The thought had just crossed Ed's mind. They had been in a car crash. The car had flipped and rolled over several times. He and Al had been pulled out and placed in the back of another car. But what had happened to Hawkeye and Armstrong? Where were they and why did his body feel like lead? He tried to move any part of his body and noticed that only his head could move. Another notion he made was that yet again his automail arm had been removed. Why did people do that to him? Whilst Ed and Al pondered their location the door slowly opened and both of the brothers were blinded by the sudden and very bright light that flooded the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Good the master will be happy. You too take the taller one, Elemental I think he is called. Jack, Jason. You take the pipsqueak." Said a rough, male voice. Ed opened his mouth to argue about being called a pipsqueak when his flesh arm and torso were grabbed and his body was lifted into an upright position. Ed glanced to the right and noticed that Al was also raised upright and being held by two men. "This way. The mater wishes to see them immediately. Let's go."

"Ah. The Elric brothers are awake. Good, good." This voice was soft and warm. It was a high female voice. "Poor Poison. She has been taken to central prison on your behalf."

"What do you mean?" hissed Ed. Things were fuzzy and nothing seemed to fit into place. Who was Poison? What did this group of people want with him and Al?

"You see, we have wanted to meet you and your brother since we heard about your successful attempts at soul attachment and the creation of the philosopher's stone. We then heard the sad news that you where lost beyond the gate. It was me who convinced Mustang to come back and get you. You see he found himself attracted to me and believed that I wanted him to bring you two back out of his best interests. The truth is we needed your help."

"Huh. Really?" Ed really wasn't feeling up to this whole you will help me or else speech. "We can't help you."

"Yeah. Why is that then?"

"We require training. Our bodies lost there great abilities after spending so long on the other side." Ed was smirking again. It was an evil, I've won sort of smirk. "We lost the philosopher's stone when Al brought me back and we don't know how to make another one."

"Hmm. Is that so? Well we will just have to help you to train so you have the power. You see we are not the enemy. All we want is to create an invincible army which can overthrow the central command." Finally, the female speaker stepped out into the light. She was exceptionally beautiful. Her hair was long, jet black. It was smooth and flowing down to the middle of her back. She had eyes of poor brilliant blue. She wore robes of black silk.

Edward couldn't help but stare at her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Al was also staring at her in awe. No wonder Roy had fallen in love with her. "Where is Hawkeye and Armstrong?" muttered Ed.

She smiled. "They are fine. They are at central hospital. Our ole says that the plans are being made to find you and your brother. Trust me when I say, they are far safer then you two if you refuse to help us."


End file.
